villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goremand
The 'Death Jester '''is a major antagonist in the game ''Seiken Densetsu 3, who serves as the third-in-command of the Masked Mage. (One of the three possible final bosses.) He is a demonic clown, devourer of souls, with immense magical powers and a twisted sense of dark humor. The Death Jester prominently appears in Kevin's story. (The half-breed prince of the beast kingdom of Ferolia, and one of the six available characters.) He one day presented himself in Ferolia, where his magical powers made a great impression on the king himself, who appointed him as his advisor. He displayed his power by causing the death of the wolf pup Karl, Kevins' only friend, and later manipulated the beastmen to wage war on the other nations; using their ressentment towards humans (who prejudiced them) for his own goals. Little did they knew that the Death Jester was acting on the Masked Mage's behalf, with the ultimate goal of seizing and unsealing the eight Mana Stones, in order to free the demonic God Beasts. Death Jester tricked Kevin by telling him that Karl could be revived with the power of the Mana Stones, prompting Kevin to start a journey. Later, Death Jester saw a teenage priest mage named Heath, singlehandedly killing three beastmen that had attacked him. He effortlessly knocked out the young priest and abducted him, sensing that the boy's incredible potential could prove helpful for his lord. Later, the Masked Mage brainwashed Heath and released his full power, making him his right-hand-man. If the player choses Kevin or the half-elf Carlie as the first of his three playable character, the Masked Mage will serve as the final boss and Death Jester will serve as a major villain. If not, the Masked Mage and Heath will be killed by the game's true final boss when the game's heroes reach the Mana Holyland. Death Jester will then flee to the Holyland and tell the heroes about his situation, before being caught and killed by the final boss' generals. When the heroes reach the Holyland, Death Jester helps his lord and Heath to kill the others villains. He then waits alongside Heath, until the heroes obtain the legendary Sword of Mana from the Mana Goddess, and abducts the heroes' Fairy guide. When the heroes relinquish the Sword to him in exchange for the Fairy's life, he uses the blade to release the God Beasts and unleashes the Masked Mage's armies of monsters all around the world of Mana. After the God Beasts are destroyed, he fights the heroes in the Jungle of Illusions and gets killed, enabling the heroes to reach the Mirage Palace where Heath and the Masked Mage awaits them. Death Jester (boss battle) Level 44 . Life-Points 12606 When fought as a boss, Death Jester can be troublesome but he isn't very hard to defeat. He divides himself into three. The three evil clowns keep jumping everywhere and sometimes jump at you to attack. The real one is the one who casts the spells but it's quite tricky to keep an eye on him, so make each of your three characters attack a different clown and when you spot him, take the matter in hand. Death Jester uses the strongest spells of the Wind, Fire, Water and Earth elements, and the weakest spells of the Shadow and Light elements. He can cast them on every target, which increase the power of the spell and his most dangerous attack, Death Roulette, strikes a character at random for a near one-hit-kill. He has no elemental weakness but magic isn't the best weapon against him. Instead, keep magic to heal your characters and plummel him with weapons and special attacks. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Demon Category:Evil Clowns Category:Wizards Category:Collector of Souls Category:Henchmen Category:Double Agent Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy